Stop Nagging Me!
by SuperSmashGirlBB
Summary: All Zelda wants to do is read her book.. But NO. Peach seems to find it entertaining nagging at Zelda to do pointless things, which results in an angry Hylian Princess.. One-shot. Implied Link x Zelda. Rating K for lack of seriousness and sleep.


**Authors Notes:**

**So it's really early in the morning, and this has come to mind after watching Peach's version of 'Gocha Gocha Uruse'. THE SONG IS AWESOME. Yeah, sorry if this really short one-shot sucks ;_;.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS OR VOCALOIDS. Now proceed. -rides off rhino-**

* * *

**~ Stop Nagging Me! ~**

_**"You're just so perfect, I presume?"**_

* * *

"Zelda, are you okay?"

Zelda gritted her teeth together as she continued reading her book; **The Rise of Ganon**. It was an interesting book which contained non-fictional facts regarding the first King of Evil, and his life overall. Apparently, Ganondorf's intentions were to rule Hyrule once for all for his own selfish desires. But his dreams diminished into small shards as a boy cloaked in green with a magical blue instrument banished him away using the seven sages help; Zelda's ancestor was among the sages to exterminate Ganondorf, which resulted in Hyrule free from darkness at las-

"Why are you being so quiet?" Peach inquired again as she leaned over Zelda to browse what she was doing. Quickly, Zelda covered her arm over her book as she attempted to ignore her princess friend and enjoy the book.

Peach sighed. "Come _**on **_Zellie. You can put the book down, you know!" Peach lunged forward to grab Zelda's book from the hylian princess' hand. But to much avail, Peach faltered as Zelda clutched her possession firmly; growling at her.

Peach instantly raised her hands in defense. "_**Wow **_Zellie, you can keep it if you really want to. _**Sheez**_." Peach tutted as she rolled her eyes. Her action made no effect on Zelda, for the hylian princess resumed reading her book; submerging herself completely in its history. Apparently, Ganondorf was betrothed to a beautiful gerudo woman called Nab-

"Zellie, don't forget to practise your training for your brawl tomorrow! I thought I'd remind you, just in case you forgot." Peach smiled sweetly as she moved up closer to Zelda on the bench located outside. Zelda implicitly sighed, holding the book directly in eye sight to conceal her vision of Peach.

"Zellie, why are you acting like this?" Peach asked as she tilted her head slightly to her left; peering over Zelda's shoulder to analyse her expression..

Zelda dismissed the girl as she turned her back on her, remaining seated on the bench outside as she read her book. Peach released a 'hmmph' as she crossed her arms in a stubborn manner.

"I was only being helpful. You probably can't train anyway; you're too absorbed into that book!" Peach remarked as she decreased her distance between herself and Zelda. Zelda did not acknowledge Peach, much to her annoyance.

"Geez, what is that book about anyways? It must be pretty good if you're **ignoring your own best friend** to read it!" Peach hinted heavily as she spoke her words in Zelda's ear, desiring a reaction from her friend. As per usual, Zelda ignored her.

Samus appeared from behind the bench abruptly, having observed the two princesses and wanting to interfere with their situation.

"She's probably reading a book on 'How to get Link'," Samus began, "Seeing as she and him haven't really made much of an effort to even look at each othe-"

"SHUT UP!" Zelda shrieked audibly, removing herself from the bench as she interrupted Samus with a strike to her cheek by her thick book. Samus collapsed to the ground; remaining there as she watched Zelda's emotions suddenly explode.

"You think I'm a simple human being? I'm more than just a pretty face!" Zelda exclaimed in fury, tears of frustration leaving her eyes. Peach gasped as she watched Zelda; placing her hand to her mouth in shock.

"I'm one of the most experienced smashers here, and you can't do anything about it!" Zelda's eyes alternated to crimson as the dragon within consumed her. She began waving her hands around furiously.

"I'm not stupid! I can remember stuff by myself!" Zelda growled vociferously, mentally noting the abrupt appearance of a plaster on Samus' inflicted cheek. Suddenly, Zelda began smiling innocently.

"So if you dare disturb me now," Zelda paused as she returned to her previous demon self, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Peach and Samus exchanged petrified glances as they watched Zelda's eyes twitch crazily at different durations, whilst her smile remained creepy. The two decided to gallop away from the fearful princess; Zelda's unusual expression was terrifying, to say the least.

"Um, Z-Zelda?"

Zelda impatiently snapped her head round to the sound of another voice.

"WHAT?" Zelda barked out turbulently, increasingly becoming impatient with the interruptions. If Zelda had realised who the individual was, she would have fabricated a smile and hidden her emotions just for them.

Link took a step back slowly, cautious of what his princess may do to him.

"I, uh, just wanted to know if you wanted to get a smoothie with me," Link rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "But, I understand if now's not the best time.."

Before Zelda could respond, Link had quickly sprinted in the opposite direction of Zelda. Zelda exhaled her breath wistfully as she plunged to the bench, sighing at her previous actions which she regretted.

"Well, at least everybody's stopped nagging me.." Zelda murmured, before continuing her book.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**AND SCENE. Gah, that took a while. I hope this was somewhat worth your time! Reviews would be greatly appreciated :3.**

**Signing off now,**

**- SuperSmashGirlBB**

******[Word count, excluding lines and authors notes, is 840].**


End file.
